


<殇浪>不告而别的理由

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: LOFTER @剑若流芒 授权的梗不过设定好像和她想的不太一样23333
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 4





	不告而别的理由

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER @剑若流芒 授权的梗  
> 不过设定好像和她想的不太一样23333

放走了谛空后，虽说浪巫谣没有什么怨言，但面对已有两年不见，还刚刚出生入死去鬼殁之地给自己找了解药的搭档，殇不患对自己的做法还是觉得有些抱歉。

两人沉默地向休憩地走去，聆牙实在无法忍受这样的安静，开口问道，“说起来，殇不患，两年前你为什么突然不告而别？”

殇不患闻言一惊。

“呐，要是为了来东离寻找解决魔剑目录的地方，好好说明的话，阿浪和天命又不是什么不近人情的人，更别提只顾着研究，去哪儿都行的天工诡匠那家伙了。”

“这……这个嘛……”殇不患努力要忘记的，尘封了两年的回忆，此时旧事重提，虽然就算用“不想连累你们”之类的话敷衍过去，浪巫谣也一定不会再说什么，可眼下的情况，这种明显骗人的话已经说不出口了。

可他不能说。

满心翻涌着纠结和歉疚，还有一些被他强行压下，却快要死灰复燃的情愫，殇不患顿觉气息一滞，突然喉头一甜，喷出一口鲜血。

聆牙的问题被打断，浪巫谣也顾不上探究问题的答案，连忙扶住殇不患确认他的情况。

“阿浪，我没事，也许是消耗太大了……”殇不患一手撑在浪巫谣的肩上，让他搀扶着进了屋。

可是，逐渐紊乱的气息，越加越快的心跳，和吐出的鲜血带着的不正常的炽热，自然无法骗过浪巫谣。

“怎么回事？殇的毒应该已经解了！”

“这不像是之前蝎璎珞下的毒啊，我说阿浪，会不会是解药有问题？”

“……难道龙角有毒？”

“啊——！”聆牙突然想起了重要的事，“在鬼殁之地的时候，使烟枪的好像是说过，一小片就够了吧！”

“……”浪巫谣把凛雪鸦的话当作只是挑衅殁王的胡言乱语，直接把龙角整个儿扔下了锅。

“殇，你怎么样？”

“好烫……”殇不患已经满头大汗，觉得浑身的血液都在燃烧。

毕竟龙角不是平常随便就能吃到的东西，究竟会造成什么样的后果也无从知晓，浪巫谣扶着殇不患躺下，边思考着该怎么办。

殇不患也试图搞清楚发生了什么，“阿浪，那解药里都有些什么辅助药材？”

“滑石，柴胡，连翘，山栀子。”浪巫谣记得很清楚。

“滑石散毒，柴胡疏肝，连翘清热，山栀子泻火……龙角放多了的话……”殇不患分析道，“这么看来我应该是中了热毒。”

“殇不患，以你的功力，单是热毒会有那么大的反应吗？”

“……何意？”浪巫谣也不懂聆牙的意思。

“中和了蝎璎珞的毒性以后，就算龙角的热毒再强，情况也不至于比先前更糟吧？”

殇不患没有听见聆牙的话，他此时以另一种形式明白了过来。

「小子，你终于还是落在了本尊手里！」殇不患的脑中响起了一个令人讨厌的声音。

「谁？」

「断翼之仇，你不是那么快就忘了吧！」

“殇，你怎么了？”浪巫谣见殇不患忽然愣住，热毒的症状也突然变重，殇不患汗如雨下，要是不想想办法，说不定他会直接脱水而亡。

「断翼，龙角……你是殁王？不对，只有我能听见声音的话……是殁王的怨气？」

「哼，区区人类竟敢砍断本尊的翅膀和角，本尊要你们的命！」

浪巫谣拿起水囊正要上前给殇不患喂水，谁知此时，神智有些恍惚的殇不患突然一翻身站了起来，对着浪巫谣就是一掌。

“啊啊啊怎么回事！没听说中了热毒会发疯啊！”聆牙万分惊讶。

浪巫谣接下一掌，只觉对方掌风中没有多少内劲，招式凌厉却没有要伤他的意思。

「居然还有力量抵抗，哼，趁早放弃吧，你撑不了多久的！」

「……少啰嗦！」

“殇在和什么东西战斗，得想办法帮他！”浪巫谣察觉了问题，却无从下手，他当机立断阻住了殇不患的变招，为了不让他乱动伤到自己，只好死命抱住了他。

脱水的危机还没有解除，浪巫谣就着拥抱的姿势，环着殇不患的脖子给自己灌了一口水，对着他的嘴将水强行渡了进去。

可能是水的凉意让殇不患暂时清醒，他看着眼前给他渡水的浪巫谣，觉得这一幕有些熟悉，然而……

“糟了！阿浪，你快走！”殇不患有一种非常糟糕的预感，可来不及解释了，他试图推开浪巫谣，打算趁着自己还清醒离他越远越好，却被殁王的怨气抓到了这个破绽。

「哈哈哈哈哈，原来你动的是这种心思，人类真是低俗至极！」

「……」殇不患连思考的力量都快失去了，怨气趁此机会隔开他的意识，强行破开他埋藏已久的记忆，已经淡去的记忆，此时像是被重新补了色，又鲜活了起来。  
那是他想起就会自责，连这种念头的存在都要否定的，不告而别远走东离的理由。

那天，他把醉酒的浪巫谣扶回屋后，看着他毫无防备的睡脸就吻了下去。

虽然他很快清醒逃离了屋子，一遍遍告诉自己只是因为酒劲，却又在旅行中趁对方睡着一次次偷偷吻他，然后，只是吻他已渐渐觉得不够，下定决心要走也是因为当时已然欲壑难填。

本打算等这段记忆消散了，自己又能堂堂正正面对浪巫谣的时候再回去，可现在，记忆却以最糟糕的方式被挖了出来，同时被唤醒的还有压抑了两年的，对浪巫谣的渴望。

「不用再挣扎了，这不是你的夙愿吗？死在我手上之前，替你达成心愿，你该感激我才是！哈哈哈哈哈！」怨气找到了折磨二人的方法。

「不能……伤害……」殇不患运功试图挣开怨气的壁障，他的意识被抽离隔开，只能眼睁睁地看着浪巫谣一件件除下他汗湿的衣衫，一口口为他渡下饮水，试图为他缓解“热毒”。

“这……怎会……”隔着里衣，浪巫谣终于还是发现了殇不患的异常，这绝对不是热毒该有的反应。

“咦？龙角会有这种效果吗？”被支在一边的聆牙没有意识到问题的严重性。

“……呐，阿浪，你也说了殇不患在与什么交战吧？先前他还让你快走，如果，我是说如果，他是在与他自己交战……”

浪巫谣明白了聆牙的意思。

“解药的问题是因我而起，无论要做什么，我都会帮他。”

「不对！不是这样！你快走啊！」殇不患发不出声音，兀自着急，却只引来怨气的嘲笑。「你这搭档还挺关心你嘛，这不是正好？」

「你给我住手！」

「小子，‘你’可不是这么想的呢。」怨气好整以暇。比起先前违背殇不患的意愿让他动手攻击浪巫谣，这回它只需要挖掘出殇不患最为恐惧的噩梦，这种恐惧不完全违背他的意愿，利用起来简直再容易不过。

更糟糕的是，浪巫谣并不知道这件事，至此的判断完全错了。

所以，让他更加惊讶与着急的是，浪巫谣咬了咬牙，忍着羞耻，松开了他的腰带，单手探了进去。

“唔……”殇不患的喘息急促起来，虽然实际操纵着身体的是噩梦中的自己，身下的触感切切实实地传达给了他本人的意识。这与他的抵抗完全背道而驰，殇不患连运功抵御怨气的侵蚀都做不到了。

“这……似乎有用？”感到殇不患的战意渐消，热毒的热度也没有先前致命，浪巫谣认为自己的找对了方法，深吸一口气，握住了殇不患火烫的分身，轻轻揉动起来。

像是回应浪巫谣的动作，‘殇不患’一手搂过浪巫谣的肩靠近自己，重重地吻上了他的唇。

和以前趁着浪巫谣睡着偷偷亲吻不同，此时的‘殇不患’充满了侵略的意味，强硬地用舌头撬开他的唇齿，舔弄着他的舌，同时除下了自己的里衣。

看不见‘殇不患’的动作，浪巫谣认真地回应着他的吻，突然被对方探入自己衣衫的手吓了一跳。

心中的羞怯更甚，可浪巫谣还是忍耐着，配合着，他单手解开了自己的腰带，随着对方的动作除下了自己的衣衫。既然决心要帮他，就不是在意这些的时候了，而且，他也不讨厌对方的触碰。内心的某一处正在苏醒的，并不只有殇不患一个人。

直到‘殇不患’放开浪巫谣的唇，噩梦和自己的意识同时一震。眼前是有些缺氧地喘着气，眼中泛起薄薄水雾的浪巫谣，伸手摸了摸他的唇，下一刻，噩梦中的自己要做的事，让他愈加强烈地抗拒起来。

背靠着床头的‘殇不患’，正按着浪巫谣的后颈靠近自己的身下，半途动作却由于内心的抗拒而停滞。

“殇？”浪巫谣不明白哪里出了问题，只觉之前殇不患即将平息的战意又起，身上温度又在升高，想来是自己做得还不够，咬了咬牙，毅然低下头，艰难地含下殇不患的火热。

“嘶——”殇不患和噩梦同时倒抽一口气，下身被湿热的口腔包裹着，舔舐着自己的人裸身跪伏在自己的身侧，趁着殇不患的意识越发不稳，噩梦伸手一下一下抚过浪巫谣的背脊，在他毫无防备之时，突然伸向他的腿间，往他隐秘的入口探入一截手指。

“唔！！！”浪巫谣想要惊呼却无法出声，难受得弓起背，想要起身逃离，却被一只手阻住后颈。

「住手！快停下！不可如此折辱于他！！」殇不患的意识已经快要疯了，无法突破怨气的阻碍让他觉得一阵无力。

「正在做这种事的，不就是你自己吗？」怨气得意道。虽然殁王曾败在殇不患的手里，可他对怨力一窍不通，只会用收效甚微的内功心法驱赶它，让它省了不少事。

“唔……嗯……嗯！！”随着手指的深入，浪巫谣抗拒着，却在手指擦过某一处的时候突然一颤。感觉到他的反应，‘殇不患’将手指微微曲起，反复向着那一点攻去。

“嗯！！！哈啊——”好不容易挣脱了后颈的钳制，浪巫谣刚刚放开殇不患的分身，却因体内手指的动作无法动弹，只是大口大口地喘着气。

‘殇不患’见状又加入了一根手指，深深浅浅地恣意攻击浪巫谣，先前的喘息太过羞耻，浪巫谣咬牙忍耐着不让自己出声。身体渐渐适应了手指的攻势，违背他的意志颤抖着迎合起来。

‘殇不患’加入了第三根手指，趁浪巫谣无法动弹，就着这个姿势一手将他抱到墙边，将他的背抵在墙上。

手指终于离开身体的时候，浪巫谣刚要松口气，可自己的双腿突然被两只手分开抬起，他惊恐地看向殇不患，还来不及挣扎，就觉对方火烫的分身向着自己的身下一寸寸压了进去。

事情不太对，殇不患从不会强迫自己，更何况，从刚才开始殇不患就没有说过话，可意识到这一点已经太晚了。

“殇！别——不要！！”几乎全身的重量都压在了二人相接的地方，浪巫谣无法逃离，只得用双手攀住殇不患的肩，试图让对方不要太深入。

殇不患的意识即将在绝望中崩溃，可就在此时，他却发现怨气的壁障有一些松动。

“啊……疼，慢一点……”怨气指使噩梦侵犯着浪巫谣，身下被浪巫谣的内壁缠紧的快感让殇不患的意识无法集中思考，但随着浪巫谣忍不住呻吟出声，怨气的壁障正切实地动摇着。

等等，阿浪的声音……？！

还不可以绝望！殇不患发现了怨气的破绽。既然浪巫谣能平安将龙角带回来，殁王想必是怕了他的魔音。

「可恶！区区人类的声音怎会有如此力量，本尊还没输！」

“……浪……阿浪……巫谣……”殇不患没有理会怨气的愤怒，集中精神将自己的声音传达到壁障之外，至少先与浪巫谣沟通。

“……殇？嗯……放开我……啊——”

他能听见！殇不患松了口气。“是殁王！用魔音！”

浪巫谣瞬间明白了过来，有些涣散的眼神一凌，一开口却只发出了一连串的呻吟。

“……不行，好深……唱不出来……唔……”

殇不患从破碎的词句里听出了他的意思，这种情况下唱歌也太为难他了。

“出声就好！”剩下的殇不患自己可以想办法，只要突破了壁障……

“……呜……不患……啊，嗯……哈啊——”浪巫谣紧紧环住殇不患的脖子，不再强压自己的呻吟，虽然发出的声音自己都觉得不堪，可只要对殇不患有用……

「破！」殇不患震碎了怨气的壁障，夺回身体控制权，可怨气还盘踞着试图反击，情急之下无法先安顿浪巫谣，殇不患放下他的一条腿，一把拿过支在一旁装木头的聆牙，对浪巫谣道，“驱邪！”

“铮！”地一声琴音，怨气被震出了殇不患的意识，浪巫谣当即发现了它的气息，音刃过处，怨气惨叫着灰飞烟灭。

殇不患松了一口气，“没事了……”

“殇，先放下我……”浪巫谣此刻还环抱着殇不患的脖子，整张脸都红透了。

“呃……”殇不患尴尬又留恋地退出浪巫谣的身体，可先前太过粗暴的侵犯，浪巫谣已经无法站稳，只得攀着殇不患的肩，任由他把自己抱回床上，盖上薄毯。

看着掩面的浪巫谣，此刻什么样的解释都显得徒劳，连道歉的话都说不出口，两人沉默地僵持着。

“话说，这殁王是怎么回事，一缕怨气还能寄宿在药上？”殇不患努力打破尴尬。

“……是，是我……”浪巫谣依然捂着脸。

“可能是怨气原本就寄宿在龙角上，被整个扔下锅以后，又换到了药丸上吧。”聆牙串联起了前因后果。

“阿浪，不怪你，若不是我太大意中了毒……”殇不患懊恼自己哪壶不开提哪壶，眼看话题又要进入死循环。

“不过，殇不患，这就是你不告而别的理由？”聆牙敏锐地转移话题，不过这个话题好像更危险。

“……呃，是，是啊……唔……”殇不患尴尬得无地自容，“本打算能够好好面对阿浪的时候就回去的……”可是现在，已经回不去了。

“就为了这点事，你失踪了两年，害阿浪担心了两年？”聆牙吃惊道。

“喂，什么叫‘这点事’啊！”

“你是不是以为自己藏得很好？以为阿浪不知道你经常偷偷亲他，不知道你那点心思？”

“诶？你怎么……啊！！！”殇不患这才反应过来，他是趁着浪巫谣睡着了吻他没错，可聆牙不需要睡眠。“不对，阿浪早就知道，可为什么不告诉我……”

“一个害羞的小子，一个不坦率的家伙；一个不让我说，一个不肯说。我只是一把琴，我能怎么办？”聆牙觉得自己操碎了心。

“殇。”浪巫谣还是不敢看殇不患，只是一手握住他的手。

“阿浪，是不是哪里难受？”殇不患握紧他的手，眼中满是很快就要永远都握不到那双手的绝望。

“方才那般，若是因为殁王的怨气……”

“……不，要是当年我不走，恐怕总有一天会变成那样吧。”此刻也没什么可隐瞒的了，殇不患干脆和盘托出，“正因为知道会无法收场，也没法解释，我才离开的。啊，不过，我可不会强迫折辱于你。”

浪巫谣撑着坐起身，“那么，该是怎样，用你的方式告诉我……”说完羞怯地偏过头。

“你，你说什么？！”殇不患觉得自己绝对弄错了他的意思。

“殇不患，你是笨蛋吗？阿浪早就知道你的心意，也想过可能会变成那样，却还是跟在你身边，甚至大老远过来找你，刚才那样帮你也毫无怨言，你还不明白吗？”聆牙的语气怎么听都有些恨铁不成钢的意味。

“阿浪……”殇不患觉得自己被整个从绝望中捞了出来，仿佛热毒还未消散般热血上涌。他搂过浪巫谣的肩，轻柔地吻住他的唇，小心翼翼地抱着他躺回床板上，一手掀开碍事的薄毯扔了出去。

“喂！！太过分了啊！”被毯子砸个正着埋起来的聆牙气愤地抗议，可已经没有人听得到他的话了。

绵长的吻和浪巫谣的回吻让殇不患满足地舒了口气，他在浪巫谣的眼中看到的是与他同样的渴望。他一手捧起浪巫谣的一条发辫轻吻了一下，眼前对方羞怯偏头的样子令他的爱意更甚。

“巫谣，抱歉，刚才让你做那种事……”殇不患轻抚着浪巫谣的唇。

浪巫谣摇了摇头表示无妨，殇不患却较真道，“不行，我要替你讨回来。”

“什么？”浪巫谣不太明白他的意思，要说怨气的话，早就已经被干掉了。

下一刻，浪巫谣震惊地看着殇不患一路吻过他的脖子和锁骨，对着他笑了一下，轻舔起他一侧的乳尖，一手揉捏着另一侧，一手握住了他的分身，像是先前浪巫谣帮自己一般揉动着。

“不，不用……啊……”浪巫谣双手抱住殇不患的后颈，不知该如何是好。

“可爱……”在殇不患的手指搔刮下，浪巫谣的乳尖挺立起来，薄红色的果实让殇不患叹了一声。

“别，别这样弄……唔嗯……”

“巫谣，别怕……”殇不患温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，吸吮起他的喉结，那个能发出动听的，让他神魂颠倒的魔音的地方。

当他再次舔过浪巫谣胸前时，浪巫谣已经有了心理准备，反应并不似刚才强烈，可他没想到的是，殇不患只是轻啄了几下，便一路向下，沿着他的胸腹来到他的身下。

想起先前自己为殇不患做的事，以及所谓的“讨回来”，浪巫谣惊觉殇不患此刻要做什么，紧张地想要阻止对方，可当对方舔过他的尖端，他发现自己手脚都不听使唤，只是舒服得颤抖着。

“殇，那里，不要舔……嗯啊……”

殇不患完全没有要听从请求的意思，反而加快了手上揉动的速度，一口吞下浪巫谣的尖端，仔仔细细地舔弄着。

“呜……不行，不行……”浪巫谣大口大口地喘着气，用一只手臂挡住自己的眼睛，根本不敢看殇不患在做什么。

殇不患一手轻抚着浪巫谣的腿根，浪巫谣已经完全遵从着本能，渐渐分开了双腿，却在对方的手靠近自己隐秘的洞口时，害怕地抗拒起来。

殇不患的动作停了下来，想起先前浪巫谣被‘自己’粗暴地进入，脸色一肃，紧张地抬起浪巫谣的腿，问道，“巫谣，疼吗？有没有受伤？”

“方才有些疼……没，没事，不要看！！”浪巫谣发现殇不患正在看什么，连耳朵和脖子都红透了，挣扎着要合拢双腿。

“幸好没有受伤。”殇不患松了一口气，合起浪巫谣的腿，柔声道，“巫谣，抱歉，我只顾着自己……今天先休息吧。”

“不患……”浪巫谣拉住了殇不患的手臂。

“嗯？”

“……我也难受……所以……”说话间，他将殇不患的手移向自己的身体，半途羞怯地转了个弯，将手放到了自己的腰侧。

以浪巫谣的心思缜密，怎么可能没发现两次半途而废让殇不患多难熬。

殇不患心疼地抱住浪巫谣，一翻身让他趴伏在自己的身上，边用自己火烫的分身磨蹭浪巫谣的，边舔湿了手指向他的体内探入一截。

耳畔传来浪巫谣一阵急促的喘息，殇不患一下一下地抚过他的背让他放松下来，手指越探越深，寻找最让他舒服的那一点。

“哈啊……！！”浪巫谣的身体颤抖了起来，殇不患抚着他的后颈与他唇齿交缠，加入手指深深浅浅地攻向令他颤抖的地方。

“唔……嗯嗯……嗯！！啊，殇……嗯嗯嗯！！！”

殇不患的手指感到一阵强烈的悸动，二人磨蹭的地方一片濡湿。

浪巫谣喘息着把脸埋到殇不患的颈窝，没有了前次的抗拒，他不敢相信自己的身体感觉会如此强烈，一时不知所措，也不敢面对殇不患。

“巫谣，怎么了？难受吗？”

怀里的人摇了摇头。

殇不患笑了，“让你寂寞了两年，真是抱歉啊。”

“才……才没有……”浪巫谣闻言起身抗议，看到的却是殇不患的调笑。

“我可是忍耐了更久呢。”殇不患动了动还在浪巫谣体内的手指，“可以吗？”

浪巫谣不敢看他，把头埋回殇不患的颈窝，轻轻点了点头。

殇不患抽出手指，翻身将浪巫谣压到身下，让他的腿环住自己的腰，慢慢将自己压了进去。

被尚在轻颤着的甬道包裹着，感觉比先前更加舒服，殇不患长叹一声，而此时浪巫谣的感觉也更加敏锐，他觉得自己像是中了热毒一般，全身的血液都随着殇不患的动作沸腾。

“好热……帮我……”浪巫谣的渴求，让殇不患挺动起腰在对方体内搅动，担心对方会受伤的他还是留了力，不敢太过冒进。

与先前被强迫的感觉完全不同，此刻的浪巫谣每一处都想要迎合殇不患的攻势，迟疑着有所保留的殇不患已让他觉得不够。

“不患……嗯……”话说不出口，浪巫谣双腿使劲将殇不患压向自己，内壁也一颤一颤地绞住殇不患的火热。

“巫谣……好舒服……”

“……这么里面的话……那、那里不行……啊！！！”

殇不患再也无法忍耐，抱着浪巫谣的腰不停地贯穿，不停地向更深处索取。

耳畔带着魔音的呻吟越来越大声，渐渐地夺去了殇不患的理智，终于在又一次贯穿到底的时候，滚烫的热液将浪巫谣的深处填满，而浪巫谣早已濡湿一片的胸腹也溅上了更多白浊。

……

看着双手捂住脸，乖乖接受清理的浪巫谣，殇不患想起了以前的事。

自从相识以来，浪巫谣总是这般害羞，有时连看着自己说话都会脸红，可与睦天命等人说话却没有这个问题。

在这之前，自己竟从未好好想过这意味着什么。

单方面地觉得浪巫谣不会喜欢自己，问都不问一句就丢下他，自己真的是糟糕透了。

如同之前在南部的海边，自己没有给他选择的余地，把他的迟疑和睦天命的邀请都堵了回去，单方面地决定任由他难过地去雪山隐居才是更适合他的生活。

“唉，我还是修行不够啊。”殇不患叹了口气，拿回毯子盖到浪巫谣的身上。

“？”浪巫谣不再捂住脸，疑惑地看着殇不患。

殇不患摸了摸他的头，“我呢，总是不明白你在想什么。”

“你是笨蛋吗！”摆脱被毯子埋住的命运，聆牙又活跃了起来，“不知道你不会问！”

“阿浪不爱说话，所以……”

“你还真是个笨蛋啊！”聆牙只恨自己没有长出手脚，“可以问的不就摆在你眼前吗！”

“呃……啊！”殇不患一锤自己的脑门，劈手拿起聆牙，“聆牙兄，以后请多指教！”

“嘿嘿～偷偷告诉你哦！以前你好几次偷亲阿浪的时候他都没睡着！呃……”聆牙刚刚得意起来，却看到浪巫谣不善的眼神，“不患兄，不是我不帮你，我可能会被阿浪弹死……”

殇不患护着琴看向浪巫谣——

“咦？”殇不患和聆牙一阵诧异。

“阿浪笑了诶！！！”

“阿浪笑了呢……”


End file.
